


Panliligaw ni Sasuke

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #LinggoNgSasuSaku, #PanliligawNiSsk, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Isang serye ng mga diyalogo na nagtatala kung paanong niligawan ni Sasuke si Sakura katulad ng panliligaw ng ating mga lolo.(Setting ng Kwento: Philippines in the 1940s)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. UNANG YUGTO: Tagpo I - III

**Author's Note:**

> (first posted on twitter.com/@CoffeeAndSS)

**I. Naruto at Sasuke**

"Naruto."

"Oi, Teme! Andiyan ka pal—at bakit nakabusangot ang mukha mong pangit na nga pinapangit mo pa?"

"Hampaslupa! May gusto akong itanong..."

"Wow! Totoo ba? Napagtanto mo ring henyo ako noh?"

"Tch. P-paano mo niligawan si Hinata?"

"OI TEKA! Ang Sasuke Uchiha may gustong ligawan?!"

"S-sagutin mo nalang! Ano ba!"

"Hm,bilang matalik mong kaibigan, bibigyan kita ng payo."

"Ayusin mong kumag ka."

"Eto na nga! Bale alam mo naman ang mga Hyuga, diba? Taas ng standards."

"Ano naman?"

"Syempre kinailangan kong magpasikat."

"Paano?"

"Nag-igib ako ng tubig."

"Ha?!"

"Di lang 'yon, tuwing yayayain ko lumabas si Hinata, kailangan kong sundin ang mga rules ni Papa Hiashi,lalo na ang curfew."

"Papa mo na agad?"

"Tol, ano ba? Dapat may kumpiyansa sa sarili!"

"Tch. Yun lang naman meron ka."

"Ano?!"

"Wala. Ano pa?"

"Hm. Nangharana ako. Oi! Bat ka natatawa?"

"Ikaw nangharana?"

"Aba,kinilig kaya si Hinata!"

"Tch."

"Ayun na nga, ganun ako nanligaw."

"Bale pagsisilbihan ko sa pamamagitan ng pag-iigib ang pamilya ni Sak—"

"Sabi ko na nga ba!"

"T-tumahimik ka diyan!"

"Pambihira!Sa wakas!Sige,ano pa?"

"Susundin ko ang mga gusto ni Tiyo Kizashi pag lalabas kami at..h-haranahin ko siya."

* * *

**II. Naruto, Sasuke, at Sakura**

“Sinong haharanahin mo, Sasuke?”

“Ayan na siya!”

“Kumag ka! Wag mo ‘kong sikuhin!”

“Ano ‘yon?”

“Ah, wala, wala, Sakura! Nag-kukwentuhan lang kami nitong si Teme.”

“Paupo ah. Hmm. Bale may haharanahin siya?”

“Oi, Sasuke, meron daw ba?”

“Tch. Wala, Sakura. Wala ka ng kinalaman doon.”

“Ang sungit naman. Sige na nga, di na ‘ko mangingialam. Siya nga pala, iniimbitahan kayo ni mama na maghapunan sa bahay dahil birthday niya ngayon.”

“Oo nga pala noh! Aba, Sasuke! Ito na ‘yon!”

“Kanina pa kayo nagbubulungan ah.”

“Ah...eh...nagugutom na kasi kami nitong si Sasuke! Sakto yung pag-imbita mo!”

“Hay, kayo talaga. O siya, alas sais mamaya ha. Uwi muna ako para tumulong sa pagluluto.”

“Sige. Kitakits mamaya, Sakura!”

“...ALAM MO IKAW TATABASIN KO ‘YANG DILA MO EH!”

“S-sorry na, Teme!”

* * *

**III. Team 7, Kizashi at Mebuki**

“Magandang gabi po! Maligayang kaarawan, Tiya Mebuki!”

“Nandiyan na pala ang dalawa sa pinaka makikisig na binata sa bayang ito!”

“Heh, si Tiya naman nambola pa.”

“Aba! Nagsasabi ako ng totoo. Pumasok muna kayo, Naruto, Sasuke! Ang sabi-sabi ay nobya mo na raw ang anak ni Don Hiashi, tama ba, Naruto?”

“Ay opo. Nung isang linggo lang ho ako sinagot ni Hinata!”

“Mabuti naman kung ganoon. At balita ko rin ito namang si Sasuke ay habulin ng mga dilag kahit saan!”

“Hn. Sabi-sabi lang ho siguro ‘yon, Tiya. Maligayang kaarawan po.”

“Salamat! Pagpalain ka, anak!”

“Oi, anak daw, Teme. Mag-mano ka kaya lagi?”

“Ssh! Naruto!”

“Teka lang ha. Sakura, Kizashi! Nandito na ang mga bisita, nakahain na ba tayo?”

“Opo, mama!”

"Kaso yung ibang silya nasa baba pa pala, Mebuki. Dapat kunin muna nang makakain tayo nang sabay-sabay."

"A-ako na hong kukuha, Tiyo."

"O, Sasuke! Magandang gabi! Naku, salamat! Pasensya na't medyo napagod sa pag-tadtad ng letson si tiyo."

"Ayos lang po. Saan ko po ba kukunin?"

"Nasa garahe lang, anak."

"Aba, strike two agad ah. O ano, papa mo na rin agad diba?"

"Sinabing tumahimik kang kumag ka!"


	2. IKALAWANG YUGTO: Tagpo IV - VI

**IV. Team 7, Kizashi, at Mebuki**

**(Pangunahin: Sasuke, Kizashi, Mebuki)**

"Mauuna na po ako, Tiyo, Tiya, at Sakura! Kailangan ko pa pong dumaan kila Hinata bago mag alas nuwebe eh. Maraming salamat po sa pag-imbita!"

"Ah, ganun ba, Naruto? O sige, teka, uwian mo ng sapin-sapin si Kumareng Kushina. Naalala ko paborito niya 'to eh."

"Ay sige po! Salamat, Tiya! Matutuwa po si mama diyan!"

"Ingat ka, Naruto! Tapos na rin po ba kayo, mama, papa, Sasuke? Ilalagay ko muna sa kusina yung mga pinggan."

"Sige, hija. Aba Naruto, mag-ingat ka pauwi ah. Ikamusta mo na rin ako kay kumpare!"

"Sige po, Tiyo! Paalam po! Salamat po uli!"

"Ikaw, Sasuke? Hindi ka pa ba hinahanap nila Kumare at Kumpare?"

"N-nais ko po sana kayong makausap saglit bago po ako umalis, Tiyo at Tiya."

"Sige, anak. Gusto mo bang tawagin muna namin si Sakura?"

"Ah, wag po, tiyo! K-kayo lang po sana muna ang kakausapin ko."

"O sige, tungkol saan ba ito, Sasuke? May problema ba?"

"Wala naman po, Tiya. Gusto ko lang po sanang itanong sa inyo kung...maaari ko po bang ligawan ang anak ninyo?"

"..."

"..."

"Pangako po, mabuti po ang intensyon ko. Iingatan ko po si Sakura. Handa po akong gawin ang lahat para sa kanya. Pero bago po ang lahat ng 'yon, malaking bagay po para sa'kin na matanggap ang pagsang-ayon ninyo."

"Sasuke, hijo, maraming salamat at kinausap mo kami ng deretsahan. Yung ibang kalalakihan tila wala ng respeto at bigla nalang sinusuyo ang mga dalaga nang walang pagsang-ayon ng mga magulang eh! Pero yung pagpapaalam mo sa amin nang ganito? Kita kong seryoso ka sa anak namin, Sasuke. Salamat."

"Tama si Mebuki, Sasuke. Pero matanong ko lang, ano bang nararamdaman mo para sa anak ko? Marahil ay kaya mo ngang gawin ang lahat para sa kanya ngunit hindi naman pala siya ang tinitibok ng puso mo."

"Tiyo, Tiya...mahal ko po si Sakura. Matagal ko na po siyang iniibig."

* * *

**V. Sakura at Sasuke**

"Naku, Sasuke, pasensya na naiwan ka pa mag-isa kasama sila mama at papa habang tinatapos ko yung mga hugasin. Sana hindi ka naman nailang. Masyado lang din silang makwento minsan."

"Hindi naman, Sakura."

"O sige, salamat sa pagpunta ah. Isasara ko na yung gate."

"Teka lang, S-sakura."

"Hmm?"

"May gusto akong sabihin."

"Ano 'yon?"

"Hiningi ko na ang permiso ng mga magulang mo. Pero gusto ko pa ring hingin yung sa'yo…"

"Permiso? P-para saan, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, gusto kitang...ligawan. Gusto kitang ligawan dahil gusto kitang maging kasintahan, at kung papalarin ay...maging asawa ko rin sa hinaharap."

"...seryoso ka ba, Sasuke? Pero...bakit ako? Sa dami ng nagkakagusto sa'yo, bakit—"

"Dahil mahal kita. Kahit sino pang babaeng magkagusto sa'kin, hindi sila ikaw, Sakura. Hindi sila yung iniibig ko. At gusto kong mas ipakita sa'yo ang pag-ibig kong ito kung...kung papayagan mo akong ligawan ka."

"S-sasuke…"

"Hindi mo kina-kailangang sumagot ngayon. Pasensya na kung nabigla kita. Pero maghihintay ako. At kung ano mang sagot mo, rerespetuhin ko 'yon. Salamat sa pag-imbita ngayong gabi. Paalam, Sakura. Matulog ka nang mahimbing."

"Sasuke! Sandali lang!"

"..."

"Sige. Pumapayag ako. Panghahawakan ko ang mga sinabi mo, Sasuke. Matulog ka rin nang mahimbing."

*At biglang sumara ang gate ng tahanan ng mga Haruno*

* * *

**VI. Naruto at Sasuke**

“Mukhang maganda ang gising ng pangit kong kaibigan ah.”

“Tch. Ba’t ka nandito?”

“Ay! May anunsyo ba sa dyaryo ngayon na bawal na akong tumambay sa harap ng bahay ng matalik kong kaibigan?”

“Tss. Hampaslupa.”

“Pasmado talaga yang bibig mo noh? Ano nga kasi? Ba’t parang ang saya mo?”

“Hn. Pumayag na siya.”

“Pumayag? Sa alin? Sino?”

“Hay naku, Naruto. Si Sakura at ang mga magulang niya, pumayag na sa panliligaw k–hoy teka! Ba’t ka naluluha diyan?!”

“Ang laki laki mo na, Sasuke. Binata ka na.”

“Ha? Sanggol ba ang tingin mo sa’kin??”

“Ano ba! Proud lang ako sa’yo! Pambihira, bakit ba kasi ngayon ka lang nanligaw?!”

“Wag ka ngang magulo. Hindi ko naman kasi naisip na ligawan dati si Sakura eh.”

“Pero matagal mo na siyang gusto?”

“Matagal na.”

“Kita mo ‘to. Matagal na pala pero walang alam yung matalik mong kaibigan?!”

“Tch. Hindi ‘to tungkol sa’yo.”

“Pasalamat ka kahit papaano boto ako sa’yo para kay Sakura. Aba, wag mo ‘kong mataas-taasan ng kilay diyan, masyado kang pangit para sa kanya noh! Pero maibalik ko lang, kung matagal mo na siyang gusto, ano’ng pumigil sa’yo na ligawan siya?”

“Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko naman kasi napagtanto agad na may nararamdaman ako para sa kanya – na matagal na pala, itinatakwil ko lang ang katotohanan. Pero nung nakita kong sinubukan siyang pormahan ni Lee…”

“Ayun naman pala...”

“Ayoko siyang mapunta sa iba, Naruto. Gagawin ko ang lahat para maging lalaking karapat-dapat para sa kanya. At ngayon na ‘yon mag-uumpisa.”


	3. IKATLONG YUGTO: Tagpo VII - IX

**VII. Harunos at Sasuke** ****

"S-sasuke?! Bakit ang aga mo naman?"

"Magandang umaga, Sakura."

"M-magandang umaga rin."

"Ayos ka lang ba? Namumula ka."

"Ha? Ah, o-oo naman! Pero bakit nga ang aga mo rito samin? At bakit pawisan ka?"

"Nakita ko kasing may ginagawa si tiyo, kaya napagdesisyunan kong tumulong sa pag-kumpuni ng sasakyan niyo."

"O, magandang umaga, anak!"

"Magandang umaga rin, papa! Nakakahiya naman po yata kay Sasuke, ako nalang po kaya ang tutulong sa inyo?"

"Ayos lang, Sakura. Masaya akong makatulong sa inyo."

"Hayaan mo na si Sasuke, hija. Masyadong ginagalingan yung panliligaw sa buong pamilya eh."

"H-hindi naman po sa ganon, Tiyo Kizashi!"

"Uhm...s-sige po...kukuha nalang po ako ng maiinom niyong dalawa."

"Anak! Gising ka na pala!"

"Opo, ma! Pasensya na po hindi na ako nakapaghanda ng almusal."

"Haynaku, ayos lang. Nagdala rin naman si Sasuke ng almusal, luto raw niya!"

"P-po?"

"Nakakain na kaming tatlo dahil di kita magising kanina. O siya, kumain ka na riyan ha. Masarap yang ulam na luto ng manliligaw mo."

"M-mama!"

* * *

**VIII. Sasuke at Kizashi**

“Uh, Tiyo Kizashi?”

“Bakit, Sasuke?”

“Gusto ko po sanang...yayain si Sakura sa isang tipanan paminsan-minsan. Yun ay kung papayag ho kayo.”

“Bakit naman ako hindi papayag? Opisyal mo nang nililigawan ang anak ko, hindi ba? Natural lamang na kayo’y magtipan sa mga magagandang lugar lalo na sa mga hindi niyo pa napupuntahan nang magkasama.”

“Ibig sabihin po...walang problema sa inyo kung lumabas kami nang kaming dalawa lang?”

“Oo naman. Ngunit may ilang kundisyon lang ako, hijo.”

“A-ano po ‘yon, Tiyo?”

“Una sa lahat, inaasahan kong susunduin at ihahatid mo si Sakura tuwing lalabas kayo.”

“Maaasahan niyo po ‘yan sa akin.”

“Pangalawa, dahil marikit ang anak ko, ayoko sanang umaabot ng alas nuwebe na wala pa siya sa bahay. Maliwanag ba?”

“Opo, ihahatid ko po siya rito bago mag-alas nuwebe ng gabi.”

“Mabuti naman. Pangatlo, walang paghahawakan kung saan-saan, Sasuke. At higit sa lahat, bawal ang paghahalikan.”

“P-po?”

“Ang sabi ko, walang paghahawakan at paghahalikan dahil nagliligawan pa lang naman kayo. Malinaw ba, Sasuke?”

“N-naiintidihan ko po...Tiyo Kizashi.”

* * *

**IX. Sakura at Ino**

“INO! INO! Gumising ka na, dali!”

“Alam mo, Sakura, para sa isang dalagang Pilipina, napaka-ingay mo. Kitang nagsi-siesta yung tao eh.”

“Nagmana lang naman ako sa’yo. Dali na, bumangon ka na! Mas nagmumukha kang baboy kapag tulog eh.”

“Ang kapal din naman talaga ng noo mo, noh? Heto na! Bakit ka ba kasi sabik na sabik? Saka bakit ka naparito? Bihira kang payagang makalabas ng hawla ah.”

“Shannaro! May ibabahagi kasi ako sa’yo! At saka, ayos lang, may...may susundo naman sa’kin mamaya, dumayo muna siya sa pagsasanay ng hukbo pagkahatid sa’kin dito.”

“At kailan ka pa nagkaroon ng tagahatid-sundo?”

“Uhm...mula ng magkaroon ako ng manliligaw.”

“Ako, Sakura, kakagising ko lang ah. Wala ako sa wisyo para sa biruan.”

“Hindi ako nagbibiro, Ino! Ito nga yung sabik na sabik akong ssabihin sa’yo!”

“Sino namang magkakamaling ligawan yang noo mo?”

“Nakakairita ka kahit kailan! Pero bilang tinanong mo na, ikaw ba, sinong hula mo?”

“May kapatid ba si Lee?”

“INO!”

“Wala nga kasi sa kondisyon ang utak ng bagong gising, Sakura! Sino ba kasi yang napapayag mong manligaw kuno?”

“Wala akong pinilit o pinapayag noh! Siya ang nagkusa, Ino. Siya ang nagpaalam sa mga magulang ko at nagsabi sa’kin nang deretso. Si...si Sasuke.”

“Pakiramdam ko ikaw yung utak-siesta at nanaginip pa ngayon eh.”

“Oo na, parang panaginip, ngunit panaginip na nagkatotoo na ito, Ino! Alam mo naman na natitipuhan ko siya noon pa, diba? Kaya kahit ako hindi makapaniwala, pero...pero…”

“Nagsasabi ka talaga ng totoo, Sakura?”

“Oo! Kahit tawagan mo pa si ma–Ino!”

“Tiya Mebuki? Opo, si Ino po ito. Pasensya na po sa istorbo pero may nais lang po akong linawin. Tiya, totoo po bang nililigawan po ni Sasuke si Sakura? … Ahh...ganun po ba. Sige po, salamat po, Tiya!”

“...”

“SAKURAAAA!!!”

“Alam mo para sa isang dalagang Pilipina–”

“Oo na! Maingay na! Pero Sakura! Isa nga itong ‘dream come true’! Pinagpala yata masyado ang noo mo!”

“Shannaro! Tigilan mo ang noo ko! Pero tama ka, isang malaking pagpapala ang piliin ni Sasuke. Pakiramdam ko kagabi hihimatayin na ako!”

“Ano bang sinabi niya? At saka bakit hindi mo sinagot agad? Sakura, si Sasuke na ‘yan, ang crush mo mula pagkabata!”

“I-iniibig niya raw ako, Ino...hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala. Hindi naman tama na sagutin ko agad siya dahil lang diyan noh! Oo, crush ko siya mula noon. Ngunit hindi ata sapat ang pagningning ng mga mata ko tuwing nandiyan siya, at ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ko tuwing may sinasabi siya lalo na kung matatamis na salita, para lang masabi kong iniibig ko na rin siya. Tila isang panloloko kung sasagutin ko agad siya nang ganun pa lamang kababaw ang nararamdaman ko para sa kanya, Ino.”

“Hay. May utak rin naman pala diyan sa likod ng noo mo noh?”

“Alam mo ‘yang bibig mo–”

“Pero seryoso ako, Sakura, nakakatuwa na bagamat ang daling pairalin ng puso sa sitwasyon mo ngayon, utak pa rin ang pinakinggan mo. Ewan ko lang kung magtuloy-tuloy.”

“W-wag mo nga akong pagtawanan! Oo naman noh, pipilitin kong magtutuloy-tuloy ito. Kita kong seryoso siya, Ino. Pero gusto ko pa ring manigurado, kung gaano siya kaseryoso sa akin...at kung paano ko rin maseseryoso ang pag-sukli sa pagmamahal niya.”


	4. IKAAPAT NA YUGTO: Tagpo X - XII

**X. Sasuke at Sakura**

“N-nagustuhan mo ba yung mga pagkaing hinain kanina?”

“Oo naman, Sasuke! Ang tagal na yata nung huling bisita ko sa ganun kagandang restawran. Nandoon pa ang lahat ng paborito ko. Salamat sa pagdala sa akin doon ha.”

“Walang anuman. Masaya akong nagustuhan mo yung hapunan natin pati na yung restawran.”

“...”

“...”

“Sak–”

“Sas–”

“Uhm...ikaw muna.”

“H-hindi. Mauna ka na.”

“Ano ba ‘to, nakakatawa tayo! Para tayong hindi magkababata.”

“Oo nga eh.”

“Pero masaya akong nakikita kang mas ngumingiti at tumatawa na ngayon, Sasuke.”

“Tch. Paanong hindi tatawa at ngingiti kung kasama ko yung nagpapasaya sa’kin?”

“S-shannaro!”

“Wag mo nga takpan ‘yang mukha mo.”

“Eeh!”

“Dali na, baka wala kang makita habang naglalakad at matapilok ka pa dahil sa dulo ng saya mo eh.”

“Binibigla mo kasi ako sa mga binibigkas mo eh.”

“Patawad na po, binibining Sakura. Masyado lang po kitang mahal.”

“S-sasuke! B-ba’t ganyan yung ngiti mo!”

“Wala. Masaya nga kasi ako. Sakura, ang ganda ng buwan o.”

“Hmm. Oo nga eh, maningning din ang mga bituin. Namiss kong maglakad-lakad nang ganito, yung matititigan ko yung kalangitan habang nilalanghap ang simoy ng hangin. Salamat uli sa gabing ito, Sasuke.”

“Walang anu–teka, naku, Sakura! Ayun, may kalesa! Manong, pasakay ho! Tara, Sakura, sumakay ka na!”

“H-ha? Bakit tayo magka-kalesa bigla?”

“Limang minuto na lamang bago mag-alas nuwebe. Ayokong biguin si Tiyo Kizashi sa unang tipanan palang natin.”

* * *

**XI. Harunos at Sasuke**

"Magandang umaga, ma! Ako na pong bahala sa almus—ano po yung tunog na 'yon?"

"Magandang umaga, anak. Silipin mo sa labas, mas gaganda pa ang umaga mo."

"Sasuke?!"

"O, Sakura, gising ka na pala. Magandang umaga."

"Magandang umaga rin, pero, bakit ka nagsisibak ng kahoy?"

"Ah. May mga pangangailangan lang si Tiyo Kizashi, mukhang maraming gustong magpagawa ng lamesa sakanya para sa pista."

"Ganun ba? Mukhang napapadalas ang pagtulong mo rito pag umaga ah."

"Wala naman akong ginagawa pag umaga. Hapon pa ang pagsasanay kaya mabuti ring makatulong mu—a-anong ginagawa mo, Sakura?"

"Pinupunasan ang pawis mo. Sa haba ng buhok mo, hindi mo na yata napapansin itong pawis sa noo mo. Sandali lang ha, ikukuha kita ng tuwalya para maipamunas mo sa likod mo, baka magkasakit ka niyan."

"S-salamat, Sakura."

* * *

**XII. Sakura at Sasuke**

"Sasuke! Napakaganda naman dito! Buti at dito mo 'ko dinala!"

"N-napakanda mo, Sakura."

"Ah...eh...salamat, Sasuke."

"Akala ko masisiyahan akong titigan yung mga bulaklak dito."

"H-ha? Teka, hindi ka ba nasisiyahan ngayon?"

"Nasisiyahan, pero kapag ikaw yung tinititigan."

"S-sasuke naman eh!"

"Pasensya na kung hindi ka sanay. Ngayon ko lang naman 'to nasasabi lahat."

"Bakit nga ba, Sasuke? Dati kasi, pakiramdam ko iritang-irita ka sa'kin, kahit na malapit tayong magkaibigan."

"Ayoko lang na masira yung meron tayo. Naisip ko kasi, mas nanaisin ko pang manatiling kaibigan mo kung hindi rin naman magiging tayo. Pero naisip ko rin, hindi naman uusad ang lahat kung hindi ako susugal."

"Salamat sa pagiging matapang, Sasuke."

"Ha?"

"Wala lang. Mahirap na kasi maging sigurado sa isang lalaki kung hindi niya kayang ihakbang ang isang paa niya para piliing manligaw. Kahit ano pa mang maging resulta."

"Sulit ang pagsugal basta't para sa'yo, Sakura. Ang mahalaga sa'kin, maiparamdam ko sa'yong mahal kita, matapos ang ilang taong pagtatago ko ng nararamdaman ko para sa'yo."


	5. IKALIMANG YUGTO: Tagpo XIII - XV

**XIII. Sakura, Sasuke, at Lee**

“Grabe naman pala yung mga ginagawa niyo sa pagsasanay, halos mapuruhan mo si Naruto kanina ah. Dahan-dahan lang kasi, kaibigan pa rin natin ‘yon.”

“Pero natatawa ka ngayon sa nangyari sa kanya.”

“Eh kasi naman, mukha siyang umiiyak na sanggol kanina nung tumakbo papunta kay Hinata! Sinumbong ka pa yata.”

“Kung si Neji ang nakapareho niya kanina, ganyan din ang kalalabasan, pero hindi niya maisusumbong kay Hinata dahil pinsan ng nobya niya yung pinuno namin.”

“Kawawang Naruto. Ikaw ba, Sasuke, may pagkakataon bang napuruhan ka na rin sa pagsasanay ng hukbo?”

“Isang beses. Nung nakapareho ko si kuya.”

“Wow. Ganoon ba kalakas si Kuya Itachi? Ang galing naman niya! Tapos sobrang gwapo pa.”

“Oo. Pero Sakura, ako ang nanliligaw sa’yo ha, hindi si kuya.”

“H-ha? W-wala akong ibig sabihin doon!”

“Tch. Talaga ba, ni minsan hindi ka nahumaling kay kuya?”

“Hoy, hindi noh! Bata pa lang tayo alam kong sila na ni Ate Izumi ang magkakatuluyan. Bakit ko pa ipipilit ang sarili ko sa kanya?”

“Mabuti. Hindi mo naman na kasi kailangang ipilit ang sarili mo sa iba kung mayroon namang para sa’yo talaga. Sana ako ‘yon.”

“A-aba’t ano 'yang ngiti na yan? Pine-pressure mo ba akong sagutin ka, ha, Ginoong Uchiha?”

“Biro lang."

"I-ikaw ha! Marunong ka na mang-asar!"

"Matagal na kaya. Pero Sakura, hindi kita pinipilit ha. Biro lang talaga. Alam kong halos isang buwan pa lang naman kitang nililigawan. Maghihintay ak—"

"Uy, Sakura! Saktong nakita kita! Pauwi ka na ba?"

"Lee! Ikaw pala! Oo. Bakit?"

"A-ahm...e-eto, para sa'yo! Bagong dadalhin ko sana sa palengke itong mga bulaklak na galing sa hardin ni mama. Naisip kong bigyan ka ng isang rosas."

"Hala! Nag-abala ka pa, salamat dito."

"Walang anuman, para sa'yo naman eh. Sige, mauuna na ako. Uy, Sasuke, ikaw pala yan!"

"Hn."

"Ingat kayo!"

"Tara na, Sakura."

"...Sasuke? Ba't biglang natahimik ka? Mula nung makasalubong natin si Lee sa kabilang kanto hindi ka na nagsasalita eh."

"..."

"Huy, Sasuke. May problema ba?"

"Nandito na tayo. Salamat sa pagsama sa pagsasanay. Mauuna na 'ko."

"Sandali lang, Sasuke! Bakit ba hindi mo ako kinakausap? Masama ba ang pakiramdam mo? May...may nagawa ba ako? May problema ba tayo?"

"...Sakura, sa susunod, kapag may nanliligaw na sa'yo, wag ka nang magpapa-akit sa iba."

"H-ha? Teka...teka lang, Sasuke. Sinasabi mo bang nagpa-akit ako kay Lee?"

"Bakit, hindi ba?"

"Sasuke?! T-talaga bang ganyan ang tingin mo sa'kin? Na hindi ko kayang tumingin sa iisang lalaki lang? At saka, paalala ko lang sa'yo, wala pang tayo. At kahit pa maging tayo na, may mga kaibigan din ako, hindi pwedeng lahat ng atensyon ko nasa'yo lang lagi, Sasuke!"

"..."

"Magpapahinga na 'ko...salamat sa paghatid."

"S-sakura…"

* * *

**XIV. Mebuki, Sakura, at Sasuke** ****

"Sakura, anak? May pinadala si Sasuke na isang palumpon ng mga bulaklak para sa'yo, may kasama ring liham."

"Salamat, ma. N-nandiyan pa po ba siya sa baba?"

"Wala na, anak. Umalis din siya agad pagkabigay ng mga ‘yan.”

“Ah...uhm, sige po.”

_Sakura,_

_Gusto kong humingi ng tawad sa pag-aasal ko kagabi. Pasensya na sa mga sinabi ko at sa hindi ko pagpansin sa'yo hanggang makauwi tayo. Alam kong mali na nagpadala ako sa emosyon. Alam ko ring nasaktan kita. Hindi ko nais na mangyari 'yon at pangako ko sa'yo na hindi ko na hahayaang masaktan pa kitang muli. Patawad, Sakura._

_Sana magustuhan mo ang mga 'to._

_Sa'yo lang,  
_ _Sasuke_

"Sakura?"

"Tss. Tatawag ka rin pala may pabulaklak at sulat ka pa."

"Gusto ko lang manigurado kung...ayos na ba tayo?"

"Hay, Sasuke. Alam mo bang hindi ako nakatulog nang maayos kagabi?”

“Ako rin…ang sakit isipin na marahil ay umiiyak ka nang dahil sa akin. Hindi mababa ang tingin ko sa’yo bilang isang babae. Patawarin mo ako, Sakura.”

“...salamat, Sasuke, pati rito sa ipinadala mo. Pinapatawad na kita. Basta wag mo nang uulitin ha? Ang ayaw ko lang talaga sa'yo mula pa noong mga bata tayo ay 'yang bigla mong pag-iwas at pagtatapon ng masasakit na salita kapag nagagalit ka na."

"Ibig sabihin maliban sa mga ‘yon gusto mo na ako?"

"T-teka! Hindi ko sinabi 'yon!"

"Biro lang, Sakura. Salamat dahil nagkaayos tayo. Naiintindihan ko, pasensya na uli. Sana matutunan mo pa rin akong mahalin kahit na may pagka-makasarili ako."

* * *

**XV. Sakura at Sasuke** ****

“Huh? Guni-guni ko lang ba o may narinig talaga akong tunog sa bintana? Ngunit...may kaluskos na naman! K-kaya mo ‘to, Sakura! B-bintana lang ‘yan...heto na, hingang malalim, isa...dalawa...tat–Sasuke?! Bakit ka nandiyan? Dis-oras na ng gabi!”

“Natakot ba kita? Pasensya na. At ayos lang, hindi ba madalas din naman tayo magpagabi noon nila Naruto rito sa bahay sa puno sa tapat ng bintana mo? Sana lang hindi kita naistorbo.”

“Ahm...hindi naman, pero bakit ka nga naparito? At...gitara ba ‘yan?”

“Oo. Sakura, nais kitang haranahin ngayong gabi.”

“H-harana? Sasuke, unang pagkakataon ito na may manghaharana sa’kin! H-hindi ako makapaniwala.”

“Hn. Mabuti kung ganoon. Dadalasan ko para sa’yo mula ngayon, Sakura. Sana maibigan mo ‘to.”

_(Sa Ningning ng mga Mata by Cenon Lagman)_

[ _Ang ningning ng iyong mga mata,  
_ _Ang sa dibdib ko'y nagpakaba.  
_ _At nang lumao'y ako'y nabalisa,  
_ _Ang sanhi di malaman bagabag._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAFq1I5qPeY)

[ _Sa ningning ng iyong mga mata,  
_ _Ay may ligayang nadarama.  
_ _Kung kaya pala ganiyang mutyang sinta,  
_ _Sapagkat iniibig kita._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAFq1I5qPeY)

[ _Ngayon ko lamang natutuhan,  
_ _Gawang umibig at magmahal.  
_ _At ito'y aking tanging naramdaman,  
_ _Magbuhat nang kita'y mapagmasdan._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAFq1I5qPeY)

[ Sa ningning ng iyong mga mata,  
 _Ay babakasin ang pagsinta.  
_ _Kung mahal mo rin iyong ipadama,  
_ Sa ningning ng iyong mga mata. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAFq1I5qPeY)

“S-sakura? Bakit ka umiiyak? Hindi mo ba nagus–”

“Hindi lang ako makapaniwala, Sasuke. At mali ka, nagustuhan ko. Ang tinig mo. Ang kundiman. Maraming salamat sa lahat ng ginagawa mo para sa akin, Sasuke.”

“Sakura, kulang pa ang mga ‘to. Karapat-dapat ka sa lahat ng ginagawa ko para sa’yo. Kaya wag ka nang lumuha, pakiusap. Tandaan mo, mahal kita, Sakura. Mahal na mahal.”


	6. IKAANIM NA YUGTO: Tagpo XVI - XVIII

**XVI. Naruto at Sasuke**

“Hindi ako handa sa mangyayari, Teme.”

“Tch. Wala naman yatang kahit isang katipon ang handa.”

“Bakit ba kasi ngayon pa?! Tatlong taon nang maayos ang lahat eh!”

“Naruto, ang pananakop ay patuloy na nangyayari, minsan lingid lang sa kaalaman natin ngunit nag-uumpisa na pala ito sa ilalim.”

“Kainis! Akala ko tumigil na ang hukbo ni Orochimaru, pero tama ka, hindi namalayan ng lahat na unti-unti na pala siyang nagkaroon ng galamay sa Suna!"

"Kaya wala tayong magagawa kundi rumesponde. Tumulong ang hukbo ng Suna sa atin noong Konoha ang sinubukang sakupin ni Orochimaru tatlong taon ang nakalipas, nawa'y sa pagbalik natin ng pabor, hindi na lumaki ang problemang ito. Hindi maaaring umabot ang kaguluhan sa mga karatig bayan, lalo na sa Konoha. Lalo na rito."

"Oo. Hindi ako papayag na maapektuhang muli ang bayan ng Konoha! Hindi pwedeng mapahamak ang mga pamilya natin, Sasuke! Ngunit...si Hinata...ayokong iwan siya."

"..."

"Sasuke! Paano si Sakura? Ayos lang ba sa'yo na malayo sa kanya dahil dito?"

"Hunghang ka ba? Bakit ko gugustuhing malayo sa babaeng iniibig ko? Tch. Kung akala mo madali ito sa'kin, nagkakamali ka."

"Ugh! Kailangang matapos agad nito at mahuli na 'yang Orochimaru na 'yan! Mauuna na 'ko, Sasuke! Hindi ko pwedeng sayangin ang mga natitira kong oras kasama si Hinata!"

"...Sakura…"

* * *

**XVII. Sasuke at Sakura** ****

"Sakura...k-kanina ka pa ba nariyan?"

"Hindi naman, pero ayokong makaistorbo sa inyo ni Naruto. Ahm...dumaan lang naman talaga ako para magdala ng meryenda, alam kong pagod na naman kayo sa pagsasanay eh. Heto."

"..."

"...bale...totoo pala ang balita."

"Hn...oo, Sakura. Kakababa lang ni Neji sa amin ng anunsyo."

"Kailan ang alis niyo kung ganoon?"

"Sa makalawa. Bukas na bukas di'y mag-iimbak kami ng mga kakailanganin para sa labanan. Para sa makalawa ay—"

"Bale huling pagkikita na pala natin ito noh?"

"...ganoon na nga."

"...hanggang kailan daw kayo roon?"

"Isang buwan siguro katulad ng huling labanan ng mga bayan nung labing-walong taong gulang tayo. Nawa'y...hindi na humaba pa."

"..."

"Sakura, pasensya n—"

"S-sasuke, natatakot ako..."

"..."

"H-hindi ko maintindihan. May pananakop na naman. Sa pinakamalaking bayan pa. Aalis ka at...delikado. Maraming pwedeng mangyari. Sa'yo, kay Naruto, at sa iba pang kasama sa hukbo. Saka...saka diba marami ring mga kababaihan doon? P-paano kung...paano kung habang wala kayo sa labanan—"

"Ah, Sakura, paano nila mapupukaw ang damdamin ko kung nasa'yo na ang puso ko?"

"...p-pasensya na, Sasuke. Naisingit ko pa 'yon gayong may kaguluhan na nga. Marahil naiisip mo na napakababaw ng mga iniisip at ikinakatakot ko."

"Naiintindihan ko ang takot mo para sa'kin pero natatakot din ako, Sakura. May labanan o wala, natatakot din akong hindi na kita makita uli."

"Wag kang mag-salita ng ganiyan, Sasuke!"

"Ngunit may posibilidad na mangyari 'yon, Sakura. Ilang katipon ang nalalagas tuwing may pananakop at labanan ng mga bayan. Hindi rin natin alam kung gaano kalala na ang kalagayan ngayon sa Suna kaya—"

"Maaari bang ako naman ang maging makasarili, Sasuke? M-maaari bang...maaari bang wag ka nalang sumama sa hukbo? Kahit ngayon lamang?"

"Nakakataba ng puso na ayaw mo ring mawalay sa'kin. Hindi ko alam pero napaligaya ako ng sinasabi mo, Sakura. Ngunit patawad. Serbisyo sa bayan ng lahat ng kalalakihang parte pa rin ng hukbo ang paglusong namin. At paraan ko rin 'yon ng pag-poprotekta sa'yo."

"N-naiintindihan ko. Pero...pero…"

"Mahal kita. Noong sinabi kong gagawin ko ang lahat para sa'yo, kasama ito doon. Mas mahalaga sa akin ang kaligtasan mo, kahit kailangan kong lumisan muna."

"..."

"Ikinalulungkot ko, Sakura, marapat ng makauwi ako agad...hanggang sa muli, mahal ko."

"Sasuke! Sandali lang! Ipangako mo sa'king mag-iingat ka. Kahit 'yun lang, pakiusap!"

"Paano ba namang hindi ko sisikaping mag-ingat, kung ang kapalit non ay makakauwi akong muli sa mahigpit mong yakap tulad nito?"

* * *

**XVIII. Sakura, Mebuki, at Sasuke** ****

“M-ma? Mayroon po bang dumating na–”

“Ito na sa wakas, anak. Alam kong dalawang linggo ka nang naghihintay. Kakarating lang nito kaninang tanghali. Hindi ba’t sulat-kamay ‘yan ni Sasuke ng pangalan mo?”

“O-po, ma! Aakyat na po ako at babasahin ito!”

_Sakura,_

_Kakarating lang namin sa kabilang bayan. Kaliwa't kanan ang kaguluhan pero tila hindi ako mapakali dahil ikaw pa rin ang nasa aking isipan._

_Kakaiba pala, Sakura, ang hindi masilayan ang 'yong mga mata. Parang isang gabing nagtatago ang mga bituin at ang buwan. Hindi ko rin maintindihan pero tila dumoble ang lamig sa paligid, dahil hindi ako sanay na wala ka sa'king tabi._

_Samahan mo akong magdasal na matapos agad ang labanang ito, para sa kaligtasan ng mga kababayan nating walang kamalay-malay sa kawalan ng hustisya ng mga nakaupo sa puwesto, para sa kaligtasan ng susunod na henerasyon, para sa kaligtasan ng ikaw at ako na hinahangad ko pa ring maging “tayo”._

_Sakura, kalakip ng liham na ito ang pangakong babalik ako – babalik ako sa’yo, dahil hindi kaya ng puso ko na mawalay sa taong nagpapatibok nito._

_Lubos na umiibig sa’yo,  
_ _Sasuke_

“Bakit hindi ko mapigilan ang pagluha ko? Bakit hindi ko mapabagal ang tibok ng puso ko? Ganito ba ako lubos na nangungulila sa paglisan ng isang mahalagang kaibigan? P-pero...pareho sila ni Naruto na umalis. Kaibigan na nga lang ba talaga sa akin si Sasuke?”

_Sasuke,_

_Hindi ko maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman kong ligaya nang makarinig ako mula sa’yo matapos ang dalawang linggo. Mabuti at nakarating kayo nang ligtas sa Suna nitong nakaraang linggo, at na maayos naman ang inyong kalagayan. Lagi kong ipinagdarasal na hindi kayo mapahamak ng hukbo, lalo na kayo ni Naruto. At patuloy kong ipagdarasal ang matagumpay ninyong pakikipaglaban hanggang sa makabalik kayo nang matiwasay dito sa Konoha._

_Sasuke, kahit hindi mo bigkasin, batid ko ang nararamdaman mo para sa’kin. Ang pangungulila mo. Ang pagmamahal mo. Nais kong malaman mo na labis ko ring ikinalulungkot ang mawalay sa’yo. Sa halos dalawang buwan na lagi tayong may mga tipanan, kuwentuhan, kainan, at kantahan, hindi ko inaasahang hindi na pala ako sanay na hindi kita nasisilayan._

_Salamat sa pangako mo, Sasuke. Panghahawakan ko ito. At pangako ko rin sa’yo na maghihintay ako, Sasuke. Hanggang mabigkas ko sa’yo ang mga katagang “Maligayang pagbabalik.”_

_Nagmamahal,  
_ _Sakura_


	7. IKAPITONG YUGTO: Tagpo XIX - XXI

**XIX. Mebuki at Sakura** ****

“Anak? Kanina ka pa tulala diyan sa may bintana. Iniisip mo pa rin ba si Sasuke?”

“Opo, ma. Parang walang kahit isang segundo sa loob ng isang buwan na nawawala siya sa isip ko. Normal po ba ito? B-bakit po kayo biglang natawa?”

“Naalala ko lang nung nililigawan ako ng papa mo. Ewan ko ba, pero kahit inis na inis na ako ay hindi pa rin siya mawala sa isipan ko. Pero kinailangan ko pa ring matandaan na may kanya-kanya kaming buhay, kaya bagamat nangungulila ako sakanya, hindi ako pwedeng basta-basta maghabol.”

“Talaga po?”

“Oo, kaya kahit papano, naiintindihan kita. Samantala, iba rin ang pinagdadaanan mo ngayon dahil nasa delikadong sitwasyon si Sasuke.”

“Hindi ko po mapigilang mag-alala.”

“Ipinagdarasal mo naman siya diba?”

“Opo. Parang maya-maya na nga po eh.”

“Kung ganoon, hayaan mo ring unti-unti kang yakapin ng kapayapaang bunga ng pagtitiwala mo habang ipinagdarasal ang kalagayan ni Sasuke. Magtiwala ka sa Pinagdarasalan mo, at magtiwala ka rin kay Sasuke.”

“Tama po kayo. Marahil ay nakalimutan kong magtiwala at nagpakain na lamang ako sa pangamba. Kapag nangungulila ako sa kanya nang husto, binabasa ko na lamang nang paulit-ulit ang sulat niya, gumagaan ang pakiramdam ko pagkatapos non at pagkatapos magdasal.”

“Mabuti kung ganoon. Heto, may isa ka pang maaaring mabasa nang paulit-ulit.”

“Po? H-hala, kailan po dumating ito?”

“Ngayon lang, anak. O sige, maiwan na kita ha.”

  
  


_Sakura,_

_Lubos akong napasaya ng liham mo, mahal ko. Bitbit ko sa labanan ang katotohanang ipinagdarasal at iniisip mo rin ako. Mas lalo tuloy akong nasabik na makauwi sa’yo at maranasang muli ang mahigpit na yakap mo._

_Sana ay maayos naman ang kalagayan niyo nina Tiyo Kizashi at Tiya Mebuki. Hindi namin hahayaan nina Naruto na umabot pa riyan ang kaguluhan at madamay pa kayo kaya ibibigay namin ang lahat ng makakaya namin dito sa Suna._

_Nagpapatuloy ang labanan, Sakura. Hindi namin inaasahan na lumaki na ang hukbo ng mananakop ngunit salamat sa Diyos dahil nakapaghanda kahit papaano ang mga tauhan ni Gaara. Nakikita kong may pag-asa ang hukbo ng Suna at Konoha, ngunit hindi ko pa rin masasabing magiging maayos na agad ang sitwasyon sa mga susunod na araw._

_Hindi ko rin masasabing makakapagpadala at makakatanggap pa ako ng sulat. Pero mahal, may tiwala ako sa pangako nating dalawa. Dahil inaasahan ko pa rin na pagkauwi ko sa’yo, ay matanggap ko ang matamis mong oo._

_Ikaw ang tahanan ko,  
_ _Sasuke_

* * *

**XX. Ino at Sakura**

“Sakura? Kamusta ka? Pasensya na ngayon lang ako nakatawag. Kung pwede lang eh pupuntahan kita riyan, kaso delikadong lumabas ngayon ayon kay Pangulong Minato.”

“Naiintindihan ko, Ino. Ayos lang naman ako, pero hindi ko pa rin mapigilang mabagabag paminsan-minsan."

"Natural lang naman na mag-alala ka, mahalaga sa'yo si Sasuke eh. Pero sa totoo lang, nagulat din ako na umabot na ng dalawang buwan ang kaganapan sa Suna. Hindi pa ba titigil yung mga ganid na mananakop na 'yon? Tsk."

"Kaya nga eh, kailangan pang magbuwis ng buhay ng ilang mga mamamayan. Nakakagalit lalo dahil wala naman tayong magagawa."

"Pero alam mo, hanga ako kila Sasuke, sa bawat katipon. Kahit noong maayos ang lahat, hindi sila huminto sa pagsasanay, kaya heto, bagamat biglaan, paniguradong handa sila sa labanan."

"Ino, natatakot pa rin ako. Oo, handa sila, pero hindi ko pa rin maiwasang maluha tuwing naiisip ko kung nakakapagpahinga pa ba si Sasuke. Nakakakain kaya siya nang maayos? May naghihilom ba ng mga sugat niya kung sakaling meron man? Hindi ko alam, pero ang bigat sa puso, Ino."

"Mahal mo na nga siya, Sakura."

"H-ha? Totoo ba, Ino? Hindi na ba 'to bunga lang ng pagkahumaling ko sa kanya mula noon?"

"Sakura, nag-aalala ka sa kanya diba? Higit pa kay Naruto?"

"O-oo."

"Ayos lang ba sa'yo kung halimbawa may nag-aalaga sa kanyang babae sa Suna tapos mahulog siya sa babaeng yon?"

"Ha?! Syempre h-hindi!"

"Ni minsan ba naisip mo na sana ikaw nalang ang nasa gyera kaysa siya ang masaktan?"

"Sa totoo lang, madalas."

"Eh paano kung biglang mapagdesisyunan niya na kapag naging maayos na ang lahat, doon na lang siya sa Suna mananatili?"

"Pero, sabi niya—"

"Paano nga lang, Sakura. Ano'ng magiging reaksyon mo?"

"...Tatanggapin ko. Kung magiging masaya siya sa desisyon na 'yon."

"Kahit hindi ka na niya makakasama kahit kailan?"

"...Ino. Ang hirap naman ng mga tinatanong mo. Pero, hindi ko alam...sa tingin ko, pipiliin ko basta kung saan siya magiging masaya, kung ano ang pinakamabuti para sakanya, kahit wala na ako sa eksana. Hindi na baleng masaktan ako, ang mahalaga maligaya si Sasuke."

"Sakura, ano ka ba? Sa mga sinasabi mo ngayon, walang duda na mahal na mahal mo siya! Bakit ba tila pinipigilan mong tanggapin ang katotohanan?"

"Hindi ko alam. Pakiramdam ko lang hindi sapat ang nararamdaman ko dahil sa sobrang pagmamahal niya sa akin."

"Sakura, ang tunay na pag-ibig ay isang pangako sa hindi perpektong taong maaari ka ring saktan, kung saan ang tanging nais mo ay ang kaniyang pinakamataas na kabutihan, na kadalasang may pagsasakripisyo. Parehong ganoon ang nararamdaman niyo para sa isa't-isa! At pinatatag lamang 'yon ng pag-alis niya, Sakura."

"I-ino...maraming salamat sa mga sinabi mo. Napagtanto ko na hindi ako dapat magduda o manliit sa nararamdaman ko para sa kanya. Salamat."

"Gusto mo bang maging huli na ang lahat bago pa niya malamang mahal mo rin siya?"

"Ino! Pwede bang wag kang maglagay ng ganyang imahe sa isipan ko? H-hindi ko kaya, Ino. Hindi ko kaya!"

"Hay, Sakura. Ang mahalaga, wala ka nang pagdududa. Ngayon hindi ka na magtataka kung bakit walang ibang sinisigaw ang puso't isipan mo kung hindi siya."

"Nasasabik na ko sa pagbabalik niya, Ino. Nasasabik na akong sabihing iniibig ko rin siya. Hindi na ako makapaghintay."

* * *

**XXI. Kizashi, Mebuki, at Sakura**

“Aba. Ngayon lang uli nagkaroon ng detalyadong balita sa dyaryo ukol sa kaguluhan sa Suna.”

“Anong sabi sa dyaryo, Kizashi?”

“Balita? Meron pong bagong balita?”

“Oo, anak. Kaso…”

“A-anong pong problema, papa?”

“Sige na, Kizashi, basahin mo na sa amin ni Sakura. Alam mo namang tatlong buwan nang nag-aalala si Sakura lalo na para kay Sasuke.”

“Ngunit...sige. Ang sabi sa ulo ng mga balita, 23 sa 70 miyembro ng hukbo ng Konoha ang malubhang sugatan, at 4 ang...patay.”

“H-hindi ito maaari! Hindi...Sasuke…”


	8. IKAWALONG YUGTO: Tagpo XXII - XXVII

**XXII. Naruto & Sakura **

“Ako na po ang sasagot sa pintuan, ma! Sino po s–NARUTO!”

“Nakakatuwa naman na damang-dama kong namiss ko ako sa higpit ng yakap mo, Sakura.”

“N-nandito ka na! Hindi ako makapaniwala! Teka, may mga galos ka pa sa braso at mukha ah. Ayos ka lang ba? Si...si Sasuke?”

“Oo. Kaya ako tumungo rito para dalhin ka sakanya.”

“Naruto...bakit tila...hindi ka ganoon kasaya?”

“Wag mo akong alalahanin, Sakura. Dadalhin nalang kita kay Sasuke. Maaari ba kitang isama ngayon?”

“M-ma? Pa? Pwede po ba ak–”

“Walang problema, anak. Sige na, sumama ka na kay Naruto.”

“Tama si Kizashi, Sakura. Ang mahalaga ngayon ay malaman mo ang kalagayan ni Sasuke.”

“S-salamat po! Naruto, ang tagal kong hinintay na makita siyang muli! Saan natin siya pupuntahan?”

“...sa ospital, Sakura.”

* * *

**XXIII. Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Naruto & Sakura**

"Fugaku, mahal...Itachi...malalagpasan kaya ito ni Sasuke? H-hindi ko kaya kapag–"

"Tch. Ako dapat yung nandiyan eh. Ang kulit kasi ni Sasuke! Kung hindi niya ako inunahan ako dapat yung nasa loob ng tore ng pangulo nung sumabog yung bomba."

"Itachi,wag mong sisihin ang sarili mo. Alam kong gusto mong protektahan si Sasuke, ngunit alam niya ang ginagawa niya kahit pa minsa'y pabugso-bugso ito. Kung tutuusin, isang kabayanihan ang ginagawa niya kaya nandito pa tayo ngayon. Ipinagmamalaki ko siya."

"Sigurado akong matutuwa siya kapag narinig niya yan sa'yo mismo, Mahal."

"Alam ko, Mikoto. Sana nga'y marinig pa niya 'yon."

"Tiyo, heto na po si Sakura."

"Naruto, kayo pala 'yan."

"O-opo. Ikinalulungkot ko po ang nangyari, Don Fugaku, Tiya Mikoto, Kuya."

"Sakura! Mabuti at nandito ka na. Matutuwa si Sasuke kapag..kapag nagising na siya at ikaw ang una niyang nakita."

"Salamat po,Tiya. K-kamusta na po si Sasuke?Naibahagi po sa akin ni Naruto ang nangyari sa Suna."

"Hindi ganoon kabuti,Sakura. Naka-coma siya."

"Marami rin siyang sugat bunga ng pagsabog, Sakura, pero ipinagpapasalamat nalang namin na hindi siya ganoon kalapit sa mismong pinagtaniman ng bomba dahil palabas na siya sa tore ng pangulo nang sumabog ito, naligtas din niya lahat taong nasa loob."

"...kahit saan talaga uunahin ni Sasuke ang iba. Salamat po sa impormasyon, Tiya Mikoto at Don Fugaku. Masaya po ako na nakauwi rin kayo nang ligtas ni Kuya Itachi."

"Salamat, Sakura. Tama ka. Ligtas kami at ang mga kamag-anak ni Gaara dahil kay Sasuke."

"Sakura?Maaari bang maiwan ka muna namin upang bantayan siya? Nais ko munang makapagpahinga si Fugaku nang hindi kumirot nang husto ang pilay at mga sugat niya."

"W-wala pong problema. Maraming salamat po sa tiwala, Tiya."

"Magiging anak ka rin naman namin."

"Sasabay na po ako, Tiya, Tiyo. Sakura, maiwan na kita rito. Nandito pa naman si Kuya Itachi. Kung kailangan mo ng susundo sa'yo pauwi tawagan mo lang ako."

"Maraming salamat, Naruto."

* * *

**XXIV. Itachi & Sakura **

"Salamat sa pag-aalala sa kapatid ko, Sakura. Alam mo bang lagi niyang sinasambit ang pangalan mo dahil nangungulila siya sa'yo noong nasa Suna kami? Mahal na mahal ka talaga niya, Sakura."

"Kuya, ewan ko pero...minsan pakiramdam ko hindi ako karapat-dapat sa pagmamahal ni Sasuke."

"Mahal mo ba siya?"

"..."

"Hm. Oo nga naman, mas mabuti kung ang kapatid ko na ang unang makarinig ng sagot mo. Sakura, tandaan mo, hindi na mahalaga kung karapat-dapat ka ba o hindi sa pagmamahal ni Sasuke dahil siya naman ang pumiling mahalin ka. At kung mahal mo rin siya, wag kang matakot. Wag kang mag-alinlangan. Ang tibay ng pagmamahal niyo sa isa't-isa ang tatanggal sa kung anumang alinlangan ang meron kayong dalawa."

"K-kuya Itachi, salamat. Maraming salamat po sa paalala. Tatandaan ko ito."

"Walang anuman. Tulad ng sabi ni mama, magiging kapamilya ka rin naman namin."

"Kuya!"

"Nakakatuwa ka pala pag namumula, Sakura."

"Kuya Itachi naman eh. Pareho talaga kayo ni Sasuke."

"Gusto ko lang pagaanin ang pakiramdam natin. Hay. Sana magising na siya."

"May...sinabi po ba ang doktor kung hanggang gaano katagal na nasa coma si Sasuke?"

"...wala. Hindi rin nila sigurado. Pero nagtitiwala akong kakayanin ni Sasuke. Kailangan ka pa niyang balikan. Hindi ba't nangako siya sa'yo?"

"...O-opo, kuya."

"Laging tumutupad sa pangako si Sasuke,naniniwala ako. O siya,uuwi muna ako para makita ang mag-ina ko, Sakura. Salamat sa pagpayag na magbantay kay Sasuke."

"Ah sige po, Kuya Itachi. Basta po para sa kanya. Pakikamusta nalang po ako kay Ate Izumi."

"Sige."

* * *

**XXV. Sakura**

"...Sasuke? Alam mo ba, noong mga bata pa lamang tayo, pangarap ko nang mahawakan ang kamay mo nang ganito. Di ko naman alam na...ngayong hawak ko na ang kamay mo, nakahiga ka naman dito, walang malay matapos ang pag-sakripisyo mo.

"Dati, lubusan lamang akong nahuhumaling sa'yo, Sasuke. Paano ba naman kasi,walang katumbas ang kagwapuhan mo. Pero habang patuloy kitang nakilala, at...at lalo na noong sinimulan mo akong ligawan, tila,..naintindihan ko nang iba ang pagkahumaling sa pagmamahal.

"Tuwing binibigkas mong mahal mo ako, tuwing tinutumbasan mo ng kilos ang mga salita mo, pakiramdam ko nananaginip ako. Yung tipong kung maaari lamang ay wag na akong magising dahil nais ko pang maramdaman ang pag-ibig mo sa akin. Pero Sasuke...aaminin ko, natatakot akong hindi ko matumbasan ang pagmamahal mo.Pero tama si Kuya Itachi.Hindi ko kailangang mag-alinlangan.Hindi ko kailangang matakot.

Kaya mahal...pwede bang...pwede bang masilayan ko na ang mga mata mo? Pwede bang balikan mo na ako tulad ng sabi mo? Maghihintay ako, Sasuke. Naniniwala akong makakaya mo ang pagsubok na 'to. Naniniwala akong hindi sayang ang pangungulila ko sa'yo, maging ang mga luha kong ito. At Sasuke, naniniwala rin ako na...na darating ang panahong masasabi ko sayo ang nararamdaman ko."

* * *

**XXVI. Naruto & Sakura**

"Hindi ako makapaniwalang dalawang linggo nang ganito si Teme. Tsk! Hindi naman siya ganyan kahina eh."

"..."

"Masyadong kasi siyang pabugso-bugso! May plano ang hukbo pero bigla na lang siyang sumugod sa tore. Pambihira!"

"..."

"T-teka,Sakura ayos ka lang?"

"..."

"Loko talaga 'tong si Sasuke o! Pinalulungkot tayo nang ganito. Halika nga, Sakura."

"...masyadong mahigpit, Naruto."

"Pasensya na. Alam ko lang kasing sobrang nalulungkot ka na, lalo na't ganito pa rin ang nakikita mo araw-araw. Sigurado akong gusto ka na ring mayakap ni Sasuke, Sakura. Gusto mo ba kwentuhan na lang kita para gumaan kahit papaano ang nararamdaman mo?"

"Magku-kwento ka naman kahit umayaw ako eh."

"Hahaha! Sakura naman! Pero tama ka. Hmm...eto, alam mo bang sa'kin siya nagtanong kung paano manligaw?"

"T-talaga?"

"Oo! Noong kaarawan yon ni Tiya Mebuki, noong naabutan mo kaming nag-uusap bago mo kami imbitahin sa tahanan niyo. Noong gabi ring 'yon, nagpaalam na pala siya agad sa mga magulang mo at nagsabi sa'yo. Ang bilis niya diba?"

"Nang sunod ko siyang makita, sobrang lawak ng ngiti niya aba! Halos hindi ko makilala! Haha! Pero sobrang saya lang talaga niya noong pumayag kang magpaligaw, Sakura. Noon ko lang nakitang ganoon kasaya si Sasuke. Doon ko napagtanto na labis labis talaga ang pagmamahal niya sa—hala, Sakura! Bakit ka lumuluha? May nasabi ba akong hindi mo nagustuhan?"

"W-wala. N-naruto, kailan kaya magigising si Sasuke? M-magigising pa ba talaga siya? Hindi ko na kayang nakikita siyang ganito. Labis ang kirot sa puso ko."

"Alam ko, Sakura. Alam ko. Pero alam ko ring alam mo na isa si Sasuke sa pinakamatatag na taong kilala nating dalawa. Marahil ay nagpapalakas pa ang katawan niya para masigla siyang muli kapag nakita ka na niya."

"T-tama ka. Malakas si Sasuke. Sana nga ay—"

"Ngayon ka pa ba mawawalan ng tiwala sa kanya, Sakura? Wag ka nang umiyak, pakiusap. Malulungkot si Teme kapag nakikita kang lumuluha eh. Heto, isa pang kwento...alam mo ba, yang si Teme, bukambibig ka roon sa Suna! Tapos may pagkakataong may miyembro ng hukbo na bumanggit sa pangalan mo dahil sobrang kaakit-akit daw ng mga mata mo, ay naku, Sakura! Ang Teme, biglang umeksena, sabi ba naman—ehem, ehem—'kung ano mang binabalak niyo kay Sakura, tigilan niyo na.'"

"Naruto naman eh! Ang pangit ng pagkagaya mo!"

"Aba, ikaw na nga itong pinapatawa, nanlalait ka pa. Masamang impluwensiya talaga sa'yo si Teme ha! Ayan, tumatawa ka na. Ganyan lang, Sakura. Maging matatag tayo para sa kanya."

"Salamat, Naruto. Pagpapala talaga na kaibigan ka namin."

"Sakura,walang anuman."

* * *

**XXVII. Sakura & Sasuke **

"Dalawampu't tatlong araw, Sasuke. Mali bang hangaring mayakap ka nang ganito habang gising ka?"

"..."

"..."

"...medyo mabigat ka, Sakura."

"S-sasuke?! Sasuke! G-gising ka na nga! Teka, kamusta ang pakiramdam mo? Tatawag muna ako ng nurse upang m—"

"Sakura, ayos lang ako. Nakita na kitang muli eh."

"...Sasuke!"

"Masaya akong nangulila ka rin sa'kin ngunit masakit makitang lumuluha ka."

"P-pasensya na. H-hindi ko lang...hindi ko lang talaga mapigilang matakot na baka hindi ka na magising. Kaya di ako makapaniwala na talagang heto ka na. L-labis ang saya ko, Sasuke! Salamat sa Diyos at nairaos mo ang laban hanggang dito!"

"Wala ka nang dapat ipag-alala, Sakura. Nandito na 'kong muli – buhay, gising, at iyong-iyo pa rin."

"S-sasuke, maligayang pagbabalik."

"Aa. Nakauwi na nga talaga ako sa'yo, Mahal ko."

"Sandali, Sasuke. Sigurado ka bang ayos ka lang? Wala bang masakit sa'yo?"

"Oo. Susubukan ko lang umupo."

"Tutulungan na kita. O, dahan-dahan."

"Salamat, Sakura...hinintay mo ba akong magising?"

"Dalawampu't tatlong araw,oo. Ang sakit pala, Sasuke, yung makasama ka araw-araw ngunit wala ka namang malay. Hindi ko tul—"

"..."

"..."

"...S-sasuke..."

"Pasensya na. Alam kong hindi pa kita maaaring halikan dahil hindi mo pa ako sinasagot, pero Sakura, sobrang nangulila ako sayo. Bawat araw na nasa Suna ako,hinangad kong kinabukasan ay masilayan ko na ang mukha mo. Pero ngayon, nandito na 'ko, hindi man lubusang mabuti ang kalagayan ko, parang sasabog ang puso ko sa ligaya dahil hinintay mo ako. Salamat."

"Hindi ka dapat humingi ng tawad, Sasuke..."

"..."

"..."

"T-teka, Sakura. Bakit...bakit mo ako hinalikan?"

"Dahil mahal kita. Mula ngayon ay sinasagot na kita, Sasuke. Nung panahong wala ka, napagtanto ko na sana pala noon ko pa nasabi sayong mahal din kita."

"A-aray, aray, sandali."

"Sasuke? Dahan-dahan ka lang, may mga sugat ka pa!"

"Ayos lang ako. Salamat. Pero...hindi ba nasira ng bomba ang pandinig ko, Sakura? M-mahal mo rin ako at...at tayo na?"

"Bihira ko yata marinig mautal ang isang Sasuke Uchiha. Pero oo. Mahal na mahal, Sasuke. Pasensya ka na ha, na ngayon ko lang napagtanto na totoo at malalim pala ang nararamdaman ko para sa'yo. Natatakot lang kasi akong pagkahumaling lang pala ang meron ako sa'yo tulad noong labindalawang taon palang tayo."

"I-ibig sabihin...kasintahan na talaga kita?"

"O-oo, ganoon na nga."

"Sakura...pwede ba kitang mahalikang muli?"

"..."

"P-pasensya na, Sakura! Masyado lang akong natuw—"

"Kahit kailan mo pa gusto, Mahal ko." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached this part, thank you so much! Girls, gusto ko lang sabihin na you are worth waiting for. You deserve to be pursued. Sana sa tamang panahon may manligaw din sa atin na tulad ni Sasuke kung magmahal! HUHUHU Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please let me know your comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Agosto 2020 © AriannJS


End file.
